An electronic cigarette is a battery powered electronic device that implements smoking effect by using inner detecting modules to detect airflow movements to determine whether it is at working status, and control a heating wire to vaporize tobacco liquid.
A conventional electronic cigarette uses a lithium battery having an initial voltage of 4.15V to 4.25V as a power source, and controls the power source to output the voltage by a micro controller, so that the heating wire produces heat. Such electronic cigarette usually applies two control modes: the first control mode is to output a constant voltage in a certain range, the voltage value of which may be 3.6V±0.15V or 3.4V±0.15V, and when the voltage of the lithium battery drops below 3.3V or 2.75V, the micro controller will control the power source to stop outputting voltage; the second control mode is to output the same voltage with the lithium battery, i.e. the working voltage applied to both ends of the heating wire is the same with the voltage of the lithium battery, and the voltage outputted by the power source drops along with the voltage of the lithium battery, and when the voltage of the lithium battery drops below 3.3V or 2.75V, the micro controller will control the power source to stop outputting voltage.
However, since the voltage applies to both ends of the heating wire is a constant voltage or varies only with the voltage of the lithium battery, the greater the smoking time is, the higher temperature the heating wire will be. When the temperature of the heating wire is higher than the vaporization temperature of the tobacco liquid, the tobacco liquid will be cracked and release burning smell. Moreover, since the lung capacity or smoking habit of individuals is different, if the output voltage is a constant voltage or varies with the voltage of the lithium battery, the variation of the temperature of the heating wire will be relatively large, causing an inconsistent flavor of the atomized tobacco liquid.